Server Commands
Well here is list of commands which are present at server. General commands: /work - Starts mission (/w) /Stopwork- Cancels mission (/cancel) /overload - Overload your truck to earn more from delivery (not possible in convoy) /destinations - Shows remaining destinations (/dst) (Not possible with all types of works) /convoy - Join convoy (/join) /Leaveconvoy- Leave convoy /Myconvoy - Shows players in your convoy /remove id/name reason - Removes player from your convoy /lead - Other players in your convoy won't be able to load/unload before you when you are leader /givelead player - Give convoy leadership to another player who is in convoy /setconvoypass password - Set/Remove password on your convoy /countdown - Shows countdown to all players in convoy (for leaders only) /assistance - Use this to fix your car, refuel it or flip when it's turned over (/fix /repair /flip /fuel) /reclass - Helps you change into some other class (Cop,Pilot,Theif,etc) /detach - Detaches trailer /SpeedLimits - Displays speed limits /me- Displays messge in third person /CBHelp - Displays instructions on how to use CB system (/cbs) /CB - Changes your CB radio channel (/cb channel) or displays current channel and players on that channel /Codes - Displays list of short messages you can use (eg. /4 for "10-4" or /nf for "Need fuel") /CruiseControl - Displays help on cruise control and how to use it /cc - Switch between CruiseControl mods (Auto/Off/Manual) /locate - Locates choosen player (/loc) /AnimList - Displays list of animations /kill - Suicide /respawn - spawn at truck depot ($500 charge) /gps (area name) - Open GPS menu / navigate to area /menu - Open Convoy Trucking menu with options and settings /stats (playerid) - Shows your statistics (or another player's) /ranks - Displays list of ranks and required score /rules - Displays server rules /credits - Displays Credits /help - Shows basic tips regarding gameplay /admins - Shows current admins online /admin - Sends message to admins. Do not confuse with /report (/a or !) /report - Sends a report on player to admins. Usage: /report playerid reason /register - Registers you in server. After registration your stats are saved automatically /MyRank - Displays your rank (eg. Trucker Wannabe, Rookie Trucker etc...) /phone - Displays options to Sell house,Vehicle,Money transfers,Assistance,etc (/call) /mypacketloss - Shows information about your packetloss Item commands: /items - List of your items (/i) /rc - list of your RC vehicles /give player name quantity=1 - Give item(s) to player /mtbike - Spawns a mountain bike - you need to buy it first in a 24/7 shop (S on map) (/x on land or /y) /dinghy - Spawns dinghy (a boat) - you need to buy it first in a 24/7 shop (/x in water or /y) /SprayColor - sets color of your spraypaint (Buyable 24/7). You can use it to respray your vehicle (/col or /spray) /colorid name - lists color ids for choosen color /camera - Gives you a camera to take pictures (You need to buy it first from Shop) /fuelcan - Use fuel can to fuel vehicles /parachute - Use Parachute /get - Retrieve MtBike/dhingy back into your inventory (/g) /sprunk - Drink Sprunk to replenish your health /smoke - Smoke a cigarette (Lose Health) /beer - Drink beer (become drunk) /wine - Drink wine (become drunk) Police commands: /instructions - Shows police instructions /hide - Hides police instructions /arrest - Arrests nearest suspect. You can also press 2 key or LOOK_BACK key depending whether you're in vehicle or on foot (/w) Vehicle commands: /MyCar - displays list of your cars. You can type /Mycar 1 (or /mycar model) to see more details about particular vehicle (fuel, mileage, location) /drive - Allows other player to drive your car. They need to stand next to it when you type /drive player /display - Toggles display between odometer and GPS /SetVehiclePass - Sets or removes access password to your vehicle /enter pass - Allows to enter vehicle if password has been set /eject - Ejects all players from your current car /lights - Switch lights on/off /engine - Switch engine on/off /radio - change radio stations /boot - open/close car boot /bonnet - open/close car bonnet /at400 - Enter At-400 airplane from ground /park - Park vehicle manually /anchor - Park boat /getprice model - Displays vehicle price and dealer/player if available on trade or else just where it's available /return - Returns rented vehicles /units - Quick way to toggle between MPH and KPH. House commands: /BuyHouse - Use this when you stand in house marker to buy it /SellHouse - stand in your house marker and type /SellHouse to sell it for half price /MyHouse - Displays list of owned houses and their locations /invite - Invites player to your house. They need to stand in your house marked /gtfo - gets all your visitors out of house /CancelHouse - Cancels your last house. After this you will no longer spawn at house. You will spawn at depot, even though you still own house. If you want to spawn at your house again, go to house and enter it. /SetHouse - Sets your spawnhouse /SetHousePass - Sets or removes access password for your house /radio - Set house radio station /exit - exit current house /forsale or /forsale slots - Shows list of house currently on sale (optionally houses with specific slots) /gpshouse houseid - Nevigates to house Additional commands: /WelcomeMessage - use this to set your player message that other players can see when you connect to server (only for players with 100 score and more) /SetCustomRank - use this command to set your rank (your title) that shows above your head and when you connect (only for players with 1000 points and more) Club Commands: /clubs (searched name) - Displays list of server clubs with ability to search /apply name - Apply to a club /buybase - Rent a base for your club (for founders only) /Myclubs - list of clubs you belong to with (filtered according to your postions - leader,staff,member) /Playerclubs player - List of clubs player belong to (/pclubs) /clamp reason - Clamp vehicles parked in club base (club staff only) Communication commands: /pm player (message) - Send private message to player /r (message) - Reply to last private message /contacts - Open your contact list (/c) /messages - Receive waiting messages (/msg) /sendmessage player_name message - Send message to player who is offline ($250 charge) Money Commands: /givemoney player ammount reason/message - Send money to player /transfermoney player ammount reason/message - Transfer money from your bank account to another player's /bank - displays your bank balance and time remaining for next Interest to paid /tranferlog - Displays your last money transfers Extra commands: /takeoff - Send information to all other pilots about your take-off (/to) /suspect - Show details about suspects (for police only in police vehicles) (/sus) /ferry - Shows current status of the ferry boat /achievements - Shows list of achievements and which achievements you have unlocked /near - Displays dialog with list of players near you (/n) /Opengate password - Open passworded gates (/o) /billboards - Displays list of billboards /hidetd - Temporarily hides textdraws /showtd - Shows textdraws /heal - If you are in ambulance,you'll be healed /gpsbb - Navigates to billboard /warnings - Shows active warnings received from admins /clearmychat - Removes all messages from your chat window /email your@address - Add e-mail address to your account in case of lost password /myemail - Shows your current saved e-mail address /changepassword - Change password to your account /whois player - Check player's previous names /audiomsg - Show/hide radio streaming url in chat /Serverinfo - Shows info about server gamemod and server /bailout - pay bail to get out of jail Animation Commands: /pee /taichi /sit /lay /beach /park /fixcar /think /dance 0-12 /fap - Replenishes your health